Inside Out
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: A game leads to Zoe and Max learning interesting new things about each other. Just Zax fluff


**A/N I don't know if this is formatted properly because I'm on holiday and posting from my phone. If it's turned out awful then I'll delete and reupload it when I'm home. Many of these facts are made up by me, I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

 **Beth x**

"Zo?" Max called through their shared flat to where Zoe was stood washing up in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Zoe replied, turning to face where he was lounging across the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I've been thinking..." Max began.

"Why does nothing good ever follow those three words?" Zoe thought a loud as she let the water go and wandered back towards Max and collapsed down next to him.

"It's not bad." Max replied and then thought for a second. "You might, but I don't consider it a bad thing." He amended his previous statement.

"Go on..."

"I know a lot about you now but I don't want know a lot about your past, I was thinking maybe we could play a little get to know each other game?" Max suggested.

"Get to know each other? A year in to our relationship? Do you not think we're a bit late in getting to know each other?"

"Probably but then we were never a conventional couple." He told his fiancé.

"Fine, how come you think you know me so well anyway?" Zoe asked, teasing slightly.

"Well that can be part of our game, I was thinking we can list things we know about each other and if we get one wrong or can't think of one about the other person then we have to reveal something else about ourselves that the other doesn't know." Max explained the rules to his made up game and instantly Zoe was intrigued. "You can start."

"Let me get a glass of wine and I'm all yours." She replied, standing from her position.

"Aren't you always all mine?" Max asked, pouting slightly.

"Na, I sleep with Charlie every Tuesday and Lofty on a Sunday." Zoe told him, a serious look across her face. "Just kidding, of course I'm always all yours." Zoe replied, a glass of wine now in hand as she made her way back towards Max to snuggle up to him.

"Good." He smiled, watching as Zoe practically sat on him. "God Zo, could you get any closer?" He teased.

"I could try but I'm quite comfy where I am. Anyway, my turn I think you said."

"Take the floor."

"Okay, your favourite meal of the day is breakfast." Zoe told him.

"Yeah, you love nothing more than to sit and watch Pointless when you get home from work, no matter what time that is."

"You're one of the only people I know who's sad enough to name their car, so your car is called Kylie."

"You wear Coco Chanel perfume."

"You never stop singing or playing your guitar and you can sing Hey Jude in Spanish."

"Although you love your heels, you look forward to coming home and slipping in to your fluffy slippers that I got you a few months ago."

"You hate watching documentaries, no matter how interesting I tell you they are."

"Incorrect my dear, I just don't like the ones you put on. Time for you to share something."

"Well then you find a documentary that you want and I'll watch it with you!" Zoe complained.

"I will, now fact."

"I was a big ABBA fan when I was a child, I had mum make me an outfit like theirs when I was younger." Zoe told him, cringing at the memory as she did so as Max burst out laughing.

"Any chance you have a photo?"

"Nope, and you wouldn't be seeing it even if I did. Anyway, that makes it your turn." Zoe pointed out.

"You prefer to sleep on the right side of the bed."

"Well that was obvious, that's my side of the bed and always has been." Zoe replied, not accepting that as a fact.

"There was no rule about how obvious a fact was."

"I think you've run out of things." Zoe taunted.

"Nope, I'm just biding my time and waiting for you to run out."

"Well it'll be quicker than you if you keep using obvious ones. Next you'll be like 'you're a consultant at Holby ED'."

"Just go."

"Fine, you're desperate for a dog despite the fact that we aren't allowed one in this flat and you want to name it Lika after the first dog in space."

"You've been engaged twice before, making me your third time lucky." Max laughed, having just thought about that.

"You have an obsession with the Spiderman films."

"I wouldn't call it an obsession but I'll accept that. Your dream holiday is the British Virgin Islands but you've never got round to going."

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked, shocked that he knew that about her.

"I just do."

"You have a phobia of swans."

"How do you know what?" Max questioned.

"Never you mind."

"You don't like romcoms, you think they're too unrealistic."

"Well that's not true."

"You always say it when you see one on TV!"

"They're my guilty pleasure, I have a box full under our bed through there. I think that means it's your turn to reveal a fact.

"Okay, until I turned 15 I was top of the class in everything and any spare time I had I was in the library." Max revealed.

"You're joking?" Zoe asked, not quite sure whether to believe him or not.

"Nope, I was a proper little nerd." Max admitted.

"What happened?" Zoe asked, trying not to push it.

"I got bored of being on my own and then fell in with the wrong crowd."

"Oh, well I'm proud that you turned it back around." She told him before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sensing he wanted to move on she decided to take her turn. "You have no interest in politics but vote anyway. When you get to the ballot paper you vote for whoever you think has the funniest name."

"Well I don't really have the time to take an interest, anyway one vote won't matter. You can't swim."

"It's not just that I can't swim, it's that I'm scared of water if I can't touch the bottom" Zoe explained, "and that is why I never wanted to learn to swim. Your favourite chocolate bar is a CurlyWurly."

"You love them too but your favourite chocolate is Ferero Rocher."

After a while they'd ran out of things to say so were exchanging facts about each other that they other didn't know. They'd both gotten through their childhoods, and the important, funny and cringy moments of their adulthood until they'd met. They now knew a lot more about each other than they had beforehand, so Max had achieved his aim.

"You know a lot about me now, happy?" Zoe asked, snuggling closer to Max.

"Yep and are you happy that you know a lot more about me now then?"

"Yeah, we're different but we work."

"Everyone's different Zo, no two people are the same. Differences don't matter, they make things more interesting." Max told her as she placed her head down on to his chest. They may be different in every way but that's what made their relationship stronger, they loved each other and that was what mattered.


End file.
